List of films: D
D * D'Artagnan and Three Musketeers (1978) (TV) * D’Love (2010) Indonesia * D.A.R.Y.L. (1985) * D.C. Cab (1983) * D.E.B.S. (2003 and 2004) * D.I.Y. or Die: How to Survive as an Independent Artist (2002) * D.O.A. (1950 and 1988) * D.W. Griffith's 'Abraham Lincoln' (1930) * D-Day (2013) * D-Tox (2002) * D2: The Mighty Ducks (1994) * D3: The Mighty Ducks (1996) *DC Super Hero Girls series: **''DC Super Hero Girls: Super Hero High'' (2016 TV) **''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year'' (2016) **''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games'' (2017) **''DC Super Hero Girls: Legends of Atlantis'' (2018) **''Lego DC Super Hero Girls: Brain Drain'' (2017) * DC Super Pets (2021) * DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) Da * The Da Vinci Code (2006) * Dabangg (2010) * Dachimawa Lee (2008) * Dad (1989) * Dad's Army: (1971 & 2016) * Dada's Dance (2008) * Dadah is Death (1986) * Daddy Day Camp (2007) * Daddy Day Care (2003) * Daddy Long Legs (1955) * Daddy's Home (2015) * Daddy's Home 2 (2017) * Daddy's Little Girls (2007) * Daddy-Long-Legs (1919) * Daddy-O (1958) * Dadnapped (2009 TV) * Daens (1992) * Daffy Duck's Fantastic Island (1983) * Daffy Duck's Quackbusters (1988) * Daft Punk's Electroma (2006) * Dagon (2001) * Dahmer (2002) * Daisies (1966) * Daisy (1988 & 2006) * Dakan (1997) * Dakota Lil (1950) * Dalagang Ilocana (1954) * Dalamarmarangal (2009) * Daleks - Invasion Earth 2150 AD (1966) * Dallas Buyers Club (2013) * The Dallas Connection (1994) * Daltry Calhoun (2005) * The Dam Busters (1954) * Dam Street (2005) * Damage (1992) * Dames (1934) * Les Dames du Bois de Boulogne (1945) * Damien: Omen II (1978) * Damn Yankees (1958) * Damnation Alley (1977) * The Damned (1969) * The Damned United (2009) * A Damsel in Distress (1937) * Damsels in Distress (2012) * Dan in Real Life (2007) * Dance of the Dead (2007 film) (2008) * Dance of Death (1969) * Dance Flick (2009) * Dance with Me (1998) * Dance with the Wind (2004) * Dancer in the Dark (2000) * The Dancer Upstairs (2002) * Dancer, Texas Pop. 81 (1998) * Dances with Wolves (1990) * Dancing at the Blue Iguana (2000) * Dancing Lady (1933) * Dancing at Lughnasa (1998) * The Dancing Masters (1943) * Dandelion (2004) * Dandy Dick (1935) * Dang Bireley's and Young Gangsters (1997) * Danger on Wheels (1940) * Danger Lights (1930) * Danger!! Death Ray (1967) * Danger: Diabolik (1968) * Dangerous (1935) * The Dangerous Affair (2015) * Dangerous Beauty (1998) * Dangerous Curves (1988) * Dangerous Liaisons: (1988, 2005 & 2012) * The Dangerous Lives of Altar Boys (2002) * Dangerous Living: Coming Out in the Developing World (2003) * A Dangerous Man: Lawrence After Arabia (1990) (TV) * A Dangerous Method (2011) * Dangerous Minds (1995) * Dangerous Moves (1984) * Daniel (1983) * Danny, the Champion of the World (1989) * Danny Deckchair (2004) * Danny Roane: First Time Director (2006) * Dante's Inferno (1935) * Dante's Peak (1997) * Danton (1931, 1932 and 1983) * Daraar (1996) * Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) * Daredevil (2003) * The Darjeeling Limited (2007) * The Dark (2005) * Dark Blue (2002) * Dark Blue World (2001) * Dark City (1950 and 1998) * Dark Command (1940) * The Dark Corner (1946) * The Dark Crystal (1982) * Dark Days (2000) * Dark Eyes (1987) * Dark Floors (2008) * The Dark Half (1993) * The Dark Hours (2005) * The Dark Knight (2008) * The Dark Knight Rises (2012) * The Dark Mirror (1946) * Dark Passage (1947) * Dark Secrets (1923) * Dark Shadows (2012) * Dark Side of the Moon (2002) (TV) * Dark Skies (2013) * Dark Star (1974) * Dark of the Sun (1968) * The Dark Tower: (1943 & 2017) * A Dark Truth (2013) * Dark Victory (1939) * Dark Water (2002 and 2005) * Dark Waters (1944 and 1994) * Darkest Hour (2017) * The Darkest Hour (2011) * Darkman (1990) * Darkman II: The Return of Durant (1995) * Darkman III: Die Darkman Die (1996) * Darkness (2002) * Darkness Falls (1999 and 2003) * Darkness in Tallinn (1993) * Darkon (2006) * Darkside Blues (1994) * Darling (1965) * Darling Companion (2012) * Darling Lili (1970) * The Darwin Awards (2006) * Darwin's Nightmare (2004) * Das Boot (1981) * Das Experiment (2001) * Das Netz (2003) * Dasepo Naughty Girls (2006) * Dasvidaniya (2008) * Date with an Angel (1987) * Date Movie (2006) * Date Night (2010) * Dating Do's and Don'ts (1949) * Daughter of the Dragon (1931) * Daughters Courageous (1939) * Daughters of Darkness (1971) * Daughters of the Dust (1991) * Dave (1993) * Dave Chappelle's Block Party (2006) * David and Bathsheba (1951) * David Holzman's Diary (1967) * David and Lisa (1963) * Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier (1954) * Dawn Break Up (2015) * Dawn of the Dead (2004) * The Dawn Patrol (1930 and 1938) * The Day After Tomorrow (2004) * A Day at the Beach (1970) * The Day of the Beast (1995) * A Day in the Country (1936) * Day of the Dead (1985 and 2008) * Day of the Dead 2: Contagium (2005) * The Day of the Dolphin (1974) * Day Dreams (1922) * The Day the Earth Caught Fire (1962) * The Day the Earth Froze (1959) * The Day the Earth Stood Still (1951 and 2008) * Day of the Fight (1951) * The Day I Became a Woman (2000) * The Day of the Jackal (1973) * The Day of the Locust (1975) * Day and Night (2004) * Day for Night (1973) * A Day at the Races (1937) * The Day of the Triffids (1963) * Day Watch (2006) * A Day Without a Mexican (2004) * Day of Wrath (1943) * A Day's Pleasure (1919) * Daybreak (1918, 1931, 1933, 1948, 1993 & 2008) * Daybreakers (2009) * Daylight (1996) * The Days (1993) * Days of Being Wild (1991) * Days of Heaven (1978) * Days of Our Own (2016) * Days of Thunder (1990) * Days of Wine and Roses (1962) * The Daytrippers (1997) * Dazed and Confused (1993) De * De Schippers van de Kameleon (2003) * De-Lovely (2004) Dea-Dej * The Dead (1987) * Dead & Breakfast (2004) * Dead & Buried (1981) * Dead Again (1991) * Dead or Alive (1999) * Dead Bang (1989) * Dead Birds (1965 and 2004) * Dead Calm (1989) * Dead Cert (1974 and 2010) * Dead End (1937 and 2003) * Dead Friend (2004) * The Dead Girl (2007) * The Dead Hate the Living! (2001) * Dead in a Heartbeat (2002) (TV) * Dead Heat (1988) * Dead Heat on a Merry-Go-Round (1966) * Dead Man (1995) * Dead Man on Campus (1998) * Dead Man Down (2013) * Dead Man Walking (1995) * Dead Man's Curve (1998) * Dead Man's Letters (1986) * Dead Man's Shoes (2004) * Dead Men Don't Wear Plaid (1982) * Dead Mountaineer's Hotel (1979) * Dead of Night (1946) * The Dead One (1961) (2007) * Dead Poets Society (1989) * The Dead Pool (1988) * Dead Presidents (1995) * Dead Reckoning (1947) * Dead Ringer (1964) * Dead Ringers (1988) * Dead Silence (2007) * Dead Snow (2009) * Dead Solid Perfect (1988) * Dead of Winter (1987) * The Dead Zone (1983) * Deadfall (1968, 1993 and 2012) * Deadlier Than the Male (1966) * Deadline - U.S.A. (1952) * Deadline at Dawn (1946) * The Deadly Bees (1966) * Deadly Blessing (1981) * Deadly Drifter (1982) * Deadly Eyes (1982) * Deadly Friend (1986) * The Deadly Mantis (1957) * The Deadly Spawn (1983) * Deadly Strangers (1974) * Deadpool (2016) * Deadpool 2 (2018) * Deal of the Century (1983) * Dear America: Letters Home from Vietnam (1987) * Dear Brigitte (1965) * Dear, Don’t Be Afraid (2015) * Dear Frankie (2004) * Dear God (1996) * Dear Jesse (1998) * Dear John (2010) * Dear Wendy (2005) * Dear Zachary: A Letter to a Son About His Father (2008) * Death Becomes Her (1992) * Death Bell (2008) * Death in Brunswick (1991) * The Death Collector (1972) * Death and the Compass (1996) * Death of a Cyclist (1955) * Death of a Dynasty (2003) * Death at a Funeral (2007 and 2010) * Death in Gaza (2004) * Death Hunt (1981) * Death Line (1972) * Death Machine (1994) * Death and the Maiden (1995) * The Death of Mr. Lăzărescu (2006) * Death on the Nile (1978 and 2004 television movie) * Death Note: (2006 & 2017) * The Death Note (2016) * Death Note: The Last Name (2006) * Death Note: Light Up the New World (2016) * Death of a President (2006) * Death Proof (2007) * Death Race (2008) * Death Race 2 (2011) * Death Race 2000 (1975) * Death Rides a Horse (1967) * Death of a Scoundrel (1956) * Death Sentence (2007) * Death Ship (1980) * Death to Smoochy (2002) * Death of a Soldier (1986) * Death to the Supermodels (2005) * Death Takes a Holiday (1934) * Death Trip (2014 & 2015) * Death Tunnel (2005) * Death in Venice (1971) * The Death Wheelers (1974) * Death Wish series: ** Death Wish (1974 and 2018) ** Death Wish II (1982) ** Death Wish III (1985) ** Death Wish 4: The Crackdown (1987) ** Death Wish V: The Face of Death (1994) * Death, Deceit and Destiny Aboard the Orient Express (2000) * The Deathday Party (2014) * Deathlands: Homeward Bound (2003) * Deathrow (2000) * The Deaths of Ian Stone (2008) * Deathstalker (1984) * Deathstalker and the Warriors from Hell (1988) * Deathtrap (1982) * Deathwatch (2002) * Debating Robert Lee (2004) * Debbie Does Dallas (1978) * The Debt (2007 and 2011) * The Decameron (1971) * Deceived (1991) * Deceiver (1997) * The Deceivers (1988) * December Heat (2008) * Deception (1946 and 2008) * Deception Obsession (2015) * Decision Before Dawn (1950) * Deck Dogz (2005) * Deck the Halls (2006) * The Decline of the American Empire (1986) * Deconstructing Harry (1997) * Decoys (2004) * Dedication (2006) * The Deep (1977) * Deep Blue Sea (1999) * The Deep Blue Sea (1955 & 2011) * Deep Cover (1992) * The Deep End (2001) * Deep End (1971) * The Deep End of the Ocean (1999) * Deep Impact (1998) * Deep Red (1976) * Deep Rising (1998) * Deep Sea 3D (2006) * Deep Sea Beast Reigo (2005) * Deep Shock (2003) (TV) * Deep Throat (1973) * Deep in the Woods (2000) * Deepstar Six (1989) * Deepwater Horizon (2016) * The Deer Hunter (1978) * Deewaar (1975) * Deewane Tere Pyar Ke (1998) * Def by Temptation (1990) * Def-Con 4 (1985) * Defending Your Life (1991) * Defendor (2010) * Defiance (2008) * The Defiant Ones (1958) * Definitely, Maybe (2008) * Déjà Vu (1985, 1988, 1997, 2006 and 2015) Dek-Der * Dek hor (2006) * Dekada '70 (2002) * Dekala Purudu Kenek (2019) * Dekalog (1988) * Dekh Bhai Dekh (2009) * Dekh Kabira Roya (1957) * Dekh Kemon Lage (2017) * Dekh Magar Pyaar Say (2015) * Dekh Tamasha Dekh (2014) * Dekha (2001) * Dekha, Na-Dekhay (2013) * Dekha Pyar Tumhara (1985) * Delayed Action (1954) * Deldadeh (2008) * Delete My Love (2014) * Delgo (2006) * Delhi-6 (2009) * Delhi Belly (2011) * Delhi in a Day (2011) * Delhi Mapillai (1968) * Delhi Mellei (2014) * Delhii Heights (2007) * Deli Yürek: Bumerang Cehennemi (2001) * Delicacy (2011) * The Delicate Delinquent (1957) * Delicate Sound of Thunder (1989) * Delicatessen: (1930 & 1991) * Deliciosa Sinvergüenza (1990) * Delicious (1931) * The Delicious Little Devil (1919) * Deliciously Amoral (1969) * Delighted by You (1958) * Delightful Dolly (1910) * Delightful Forest (1972) * Delightful Story (1936) * Delightfully Dangerous (1945) * Delinquent Daughters (1944) * The Delinquents: (1957, 1960 & 1989) * Delirio (1944) * Delirious: (1991 & 2006) * Delirium: (1979, 1987, 2013, 2014 & 2018) * Delito (1962) * Delitti e profumi (1988) * Delitto a Porta Romana (1980) * Delitto al luna park (1952) * Delitto passionale (1994) * Delitto sull'autostrada (1982) * Deliver Us from Eva (2003) * Deliver Us from Evil (1973 TV, 2006, 2009 & 2014) * Deliverance (1919 & 1972) * Deliverance Creek (2014 TV) * Delivered (1999) * Delivering Milo (2001) * Delivery (2005) * Delivery Boys (1984) * Delivery Man (2013) * Delizia (1987) * Della (1964) * Dellamorte Dellamore (1994) * Delphinium: A Childhood Portrait of Derek Jarman (2009) * Delta Blues (2001) * Delta Boys (2016) * Delta Farce (2007) * The Delta Force (1986) * Delta Force 2: The Colombian Connection (1990) * Delta Force 3: The Killing Game (1991) * Delta Force Commando (1988) * Delta Force One: The Lost Patrol (2000) * Delta Heat (1992) * Delta of Venus (1994) * Deluge (1933) * The Deluge (1974) * Delusion: (1955, 1980, 1991, 1998 & 2016) * Delusions (2005) * Delusion of Grandeur (1971) * Demain à Nanguila (1969) * Demented (1980) * Demented Death Farm Massacre (1971) * Dementia: (1955 & 2014) * Dementia 13: (1963 & 2017) * Demetrius and the Gladiators (1954) * Demi Cinta Belahlah Dadaku (1991) * Demi-Gods and Semi-Devils (1982) * The Demi-Paradise (1943) * Demi Ucok (2013) * Demolishing and Building Up the Star Theatre (1901) * Demolition High (1996) * Demolition Man (1993) * Demolition University (1997) * The Demon: (1978 & 1981) * Demon Island (2002) * Demon Knight (1995) * Demon Seed (1977) * Demon Under Glass (2002) * Demonic Toys (1993) * Demonic Toys 2 (2010) * Demonlover (2002) * Demons (1985) * Den (2001) * Den Brother (2010) * Denial: (1990, 1998 & 2016) * Denko (1993) * Dennis the Menace (1993) * The Dentist (1996) * The Dentist 2: Brace Yourself (1998) * Dentist in the Chair (1960) * Dentist on the Job (1961) * The Departed (2006) * The Departure: (1967 & 2017) * Departure: (1931 & 1986) * Departures: (2008 & 2011) * Der Blaue Engel (1930) * Der Fuehrer's Face (1942) * Der müde Tod (1921) * Der Schuh des Manitu (2001) * Der Sieg des Glaubens (1933) * Der Untergang (2004) * Derailed (2002 and 2005) * Deranged: Confessions of a Necrophile (1974) * The Derby (1895) * Derek and Clive Get the Horn (1979) * Le Dernier Combat (The Last Battle) (1984) * Derrida (2002) * Dersu Uzala (1961 and 1975) Des-Dev * Descendants series: ** Descendants (2015 TV) ** Descendants 2 (2017 TV) * The Descendants (2011) * Descent (2005 TV & 2007) * The Descent (2005) * The Descent: Part 2 (2009) * Desert Blue (1998) * The Desert Fox: The Story of Rommel (1951) * Desert Fury (1947) * The Desert Island (1936) * The Desert Rats (1953) * Design for Living (1933) * Designing Woman (1957) * Designing Women (1934) * Desk Set (1957) * Desperado (1995) * Desperate (1947) * Desperate Hours (1990) * ''The Desperate Hours (1955) * ''Desperate Justice (1993 TV) * Desperate Lives (1982 TV) * Desperate Living (1977) * Desperate for Love (1989 TV) * Desperate Measures (1998) * Desperate Mission (1965) * The Desperate Mission (1969) * Desperate Moment (1953) * Desperate Poaching Affray (1903) * Desperate Remedies (1993) * Desperate Rescue: The Cathy Mahone Story (1993 TV) * Desperate Search (1952) * Desperate Teenage Lovedolls (1984) * The Desperate Trail (1994 TV) * Desperate Trails: (1921 & 1939) * Desperately Seeking Helen (1998) * Desperately Seeking Santa (2011 TV) * Desperately Seeking Susan (1985) * Desperation Boulevard (1998) * Despicable Me series: ** Despicable Me (2010) ** Despicable Me 2 (2013) ** Despicable Me 3 (2017) * Despite the Falling Snow (2016) * Despite the Night (2015) * Despoinis eton 39 (1954) * Después de la tormenta (1990) * Después del silencio (1956) * Desserts (1998) * Destination 60,000 (1957) * Destination Anywhere (1997) * Destination: Dewsbury (2018) * Destination: Infestation (2007 TV) * Destination Moon (1950) * Destination Tokyo (1943) * Destination Wedding (2018) * Destino (2003) * Destroy All Monsters (1968) * Destry Rides Again (1939) * Desyat Negrityat (1987) * Detachment (2012) * The Detective (1968) * Detective Chinatown (2015) * Detective Conan series: ** Detective Conan: Captured in Her Eyes (2000) ** Detective Conan: Countdown to Heaven (2001) ** Detective Conan: Crimson Love Letter (2017) ** Detective Conan: Crossroad in the Ancient Capital (2003) ** Detective Conan: Dimensional Sniper (2014) ** Detective Conan: The Eleventh Striker (2012) ** Detective Conan: The Fourteenth Target (1998) ** Detective Conan: Full Score of Fear (2008) ** Detective Conan: Jolly Roger in the Deep Azure (2007) ** Detective Conan: The Last Wizard of the Century (1999) ** Detective Conan: The Lost Ship in the Sky (2010) ** Detective Conan: Magician of the Silver Sky (2004) ** Detective Conan: The Phantom of Baker Street (2002) ** Detective Conan: Private Eye in the Distant Sea (2013) ** Detective Conan: The Private Eyes' Requiem (2006) ** Detective Conan: Quarter of Silence (2011) ** Detective Conan: The Raven Chaser (2009) ** Detective Conan: Strategy Above the Depths (2005) ** Detective Conan: The Time-Bombed Skyscraper (1997) * Detective Gui (2015) * Deterrence (1999) * Detour: (1945, 1967, 2009, 2013 & 2016) * Detours (2016) * Detroit Rock City (1999) * Detsembrikuumus (2008) * Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) * Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) * Deuces Wild (2002) * Deuljwi (1927) * Dev (2004) * Devdas: (1935, 1955, 2002 Hindi & 2002 Bengali) * Devi (1960 & 1970) * The Devil: (1908, 1915, 1918 & 1972) * Devil: (2010 & 2011) * Devil and Angel (2015) * The Devil Bat (1940) * Devil in a Blue Dress (1995) * The Devil and Daniel Johnston (2006) * The Devil and Daniel Webster (1941) * Devil Doll (1964) * Devil Fish (1986) * Devil in the Flesh (1947, 1986 & 1998) * Devil in the Flesh 2 (2000) * Devil Girl from Mars (1954) * The Devil Inside (2012) * The Devil and Miss Jones (1941) * The Devil Rides Out (1968) * The Devil Wears Prada (2006) * The Devil Is a Woman: (1935, 1950 & 1974) * A Devil of a Woman (1951) * The Devil's Advocate (1997) * The Devil's Backbone (2001) * The Devil's Brigade (1968) * The Devil's Double (2011) * The Devil's Game (2008) * Devil's Gate (2003) * The Devil's Own (1997) * The Devil's Playground: (1928, 1937, 1946, 1976, 2002 & 2010) * Devil's Pond (2003) * The Devil's Rain (1975) * The Devil's Rejects (2005) * The Devil's Tomb (2009) * The Devil-Doll (1936) * A Devilish Homicide (1965) * The Devils (1971) * Devils on the Doorstep (2000) * Devour (2005) * Dèmoni (1985) * Dèmoni 2 (1986) * Désirée (1954) * Le deuxième souffle (1966) Dh-Dj * Dhadkan (2000) * Dhool (2003) * Dhoom (2004) * Dhoom 2 (2006) * Le Diable boiteux (1948; tr. The Lame Devil) * Diabolique (1996) * Les Diaboliques (1955) * Dial M for Murder (1954) * Diamond Men (2000) * Diamonds Are Forever (1971) * Diane (1956) * Diao Chan (1938) * The Diary of Anne Frank (1959) * Diary of a Chambermaid (1964) * Diary of a Country Priest (1998] * Diary of the Dead (2008) * Diary of June (2005) * Diary of a Lost Girl (1930) * Diary of a Mad Black Woman (2005) * Diary of a Madman (1963) * A Diary for Timothy (1945) * The Diary of a Teenage Girl (2016) * Diary of a Wimpy Kid series: ** Diary of a Wimpy Kid (2010) ** ''Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Dog Days (2012) ** Diary of a Wimpy Kid: The Long Haul (2017) ** Diary of a Wimpy Kid: Rodrick Rules (2011) * Dick (1999) * Dick Figures (2011) * Dick Tracy: (1945 & 1990) * Dick Tracy vs. Cueball (1946) * Dick Tracy Meets Gruesome (1947) * Dick Tracy's Dilemma (1947) * Dickie Roberts: Former Child Star (2003) * The Dickson Experimental Sound Film (1894) * Dickson Greeting (1891) * The Dictator (1935 & 2012) * Did You Hear About the Morgans? (2009) * Die Another Day (2002) * Die Bad (2000) * Die Hard (1988) * Die Hard 2 (1990) * Die Hard with a Vengeance (1998] * Die Sehnsucht der Veronika Voss (1982) * Die, Mommie, Die! (2003) * Dieu est grand, je suis toute petite (2001) * Different for Girls (1996) * Different From The Others (1919) * Difret (2014) * DiG! (2004) * Diggstown (1992) * Digimon: The Movie (2000) * Digna... hasta el último aliento (2003) * Diner (1982) * Dingo (1991) * Dinner at Eight (1933) * The Dinner Game (1999) * Dinner Rush (2002) * Dinner for Schmucks (2010) * Dinner Time (1928) * Dino Time (2012) * Dinosaur (2000) * Dinosaur 13 (2013) * Dirigible (1931) * Dirt (1994) * Dirt! The Movie (2009) * Dirty Dancing: (1987 & 2017) * Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights (2004) * Dirty Deeds (2002 & 2005) * The Dirty Dozen (1967) * Dirty Duck (1974) * Dirty Grandpa (2016) * Dirty Harry (1971) * Dirty Love (2005) * Dirty Mary, Crazy Larry (1974) * The Dirty Picture (2011) * Dirty Pretty Things (2002) * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) * A Dirty Shame (2004) * Dirty Weekend (1993) * Dirty Work (1998) * The Disappearance of Alice Creed (2010) * The Disappeared (2009 & 2012) * Disappearing Acts (2000) * The Disappointments Room (2016) * The Disaster Artist (2017) * Disaster Movie (2008) * Disciples of the 36th Chamber (1985) * Disciples of Hippocrates (1980) * Disclosure (1994) * Disco Dancer (1982) * Disco Godfather (1980) * Disconnect (2013) * The Discreet Charm of the Bourgeoisie (1972) * The Dish (2000) * Disney's The Kid (2000) * The Disorderly Orderly (1964) * Disorganized Crime (1989) * Disraeli (1916, 1921 & 1929) * Distance: (2001 & 2015) * Distant (2002) * Distant Drums (1951) * Distant Lights (2003) * Distant Thunder (1988) * Distant Voices, Still Lives (1988) * The Distinguished Gentleman (1992) * District 9 (2009) * District B13 (2004) * Disturbia (2007) * Disturbing Behavior (1998) * Ditto (1937 & 2000) * Diva (1981) * Divergent (2014) * The Divide (2012) * Divide and Conquer (1943) * The Divided Heart (1954) * Divided We Fall (2000) * Divine (1935) * Divine Intervention (2002) * Divine Madness! (1980) * Divine Secrets of the Ya-Ya Sisterhood (2002) * The Divine Weapon (2008) * The Diving Bell and the Butterfly (2007) * Il divo: La spettacolare vita di Giulio Andreotti (2008) * Le Divorce (2003) * The Divorce of Lady X (1938) * Divorce, Italian Style (1961) * The Divorcee (1930) * Divorcing Jack (1998) * Django (1966) * Django Unchained (2012) Do * Do Bigha Zameen (1953) * Do Detectives Think? (1927) * Do the Right Thing (1989) * DOA: Dead or Alive (2006) * Dobermann (1997) * Doc Hollywood (1991) * Doc Savage: The Man of Bronze (1975) * Docking the Boat (1965) * The Docks of New York (1928) * Doctor Detroit (1983) * Doctor Dolittle (1967) * Doctor Dracula (1978) * Doctor Faustus: (1967 & 1982) * Doctor in the House (1954) * Doctor Sleep: (2002 & 2019) *Doctor Strange: ** Doctor Strange: (1978 & 2016) ** Doctor Strange: The Sorcerer Supreme (2007) * Doctor Who (1996 TV) * Doctor X (1932) * Doctor Zhivago (1965) * Dodesukaden (1970) * Dodge City (1939) * Dodgeball: A True Underdog Story (2004) * Dodsworth (1936) * Dog Day (1984) * Dog Day Afternoon (1975) * Dog Days: (1925, 1970 & 2001) * Dog Days of Summer (2007) * A Dog in a Drawer (1982) * Dog Park (1998) * Dog Pounded (1954) * Dog Soldiers (2002) * Dog Soldiers: Fresh Meat (2007) * Dog Star Man (1961) * A Dog's Life (1918) * Dogma (1999) * Dogs in Space (1987) * Dogs of War (1923) * The Dogs of War (1981) * Dogtooth (2009) * Dogtown (1997) * Dogtown and Z-Boys (2001) * Dogville (2003) * La Dolce Vita (1960) * Dolemite (1975) * The Doll: (1919, 1968, 2008 & 2015) * Doll Master (2004) * Dollman (1991) * Dollman vs. Demonic Toys (1993) * Dolls (1987 & 2002) * Dolly Ki Doli (2015) * Dolores Claiborne (1995) * Dolphin Tale (2011) * Dolphin Tale 2 (2014) * Dolphins: (2000 & 2018) * Domestic Disturbance (2001) * Dominick and Eugene (1988) * Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist (2005) * Domino: (1988 & 2005) * Don (1978 & 2006) * Don 2 (2011) * Don Giovanni: (1970 & 1979) * Don Juan DeMarco (1995) * Don Jon (2013) * Don Q, Son of Zorro (1925) * Don Quixote: (1923, 1933, 1957, 1973, 2000 & 2010) * Don Quixote de la Mancha (1947) * Don's Party (1976) * Don's Plum (2001) * Don't Be Afraid (2011) * Don't Be Afraid of the Dark: (1973 & 2010) * Don't Bother to Knock (1952) * Don't Breathe: (2014 & 2016) * Don't Come Knocking (2005) * Don't Cry, It's Only Thunder (1982) * Don't Cry, Nanking (1995) * Don't Drink the Water (1969 & 1994 TV) * Don't Give Up The Ship (1959) * Don't Go in the House (1980) * Don't Knock the Rock (1956) * Don't Look Back: (1996, 1999 & 2009) * Don't Look Back: The Story of Leroy 'Satchel' Paige (1981 TV) * Don't Look Now (1973) * Don't Look Under the Bed (1999) * Don't Lose Your Head (1966) * Don't Make Waves (1967) * Don't Be a Menace to South Central While Drinking Your Juice in the Hood (1996) * Don't Move (2004) * Don't Play Us Cheap (1973) * Don't Raise the Bridge, Lower the River (1968) * Don't Say a Word (2001) * Don't Tell Mom the Babysitter's Dead (1991) * Don't Torture a Duckling (1972) * Don't Worry, He Won't Get Far on Foot (2018) * Dona Flor and Her Two Husbands (1976) * Donald Duck series: ** Donald Gets Drafted (1942) ** Donald in Mathmagic Land (1959) ** Donald's Cousin Gus (1939) ** Donald's Golf Game (1938) ** Donald's Nephews (1938) * Dongju: The Portrait of a Poet (2016) * Donkey Punch (2008) * Donkey Xote (2007) * Donnie Brasco (1997) * Donnie Darko (2001) * Donovan's Brain (1953) * Donovan's Reef (1963) * Dont Look Back (1967) * Doogal (2006) * Doom (2005) * The Doom Generation (1995) * Doomsday: (1928 & 2008) * Door to Door (2002 TV) * The Door in the Floor (2004) * The Doors (1991) * Dopamine (2003) * Doppelgänger (1969) * Doppelganger (1993) * El Dorado: (1921, 1963, 1966 & 1988) * Doraemon: Nobita's Space Hero Record of Space Heroes (2015) * Dorf series: ** Dorf Goes Auto Racing (1990) ** Dorf on the Diamond (1996) ** Dorf Goes Fishing (1993) ** Dorf and the First Games of Mount Olympus (1988) ** Dorf on Golf (1987) ** Dorf's Golf Bible (1987) * Dorian Blues (2004) * Dorian Gray (1970 and 2009) * Dosti: Friends Forever (2005) * Dot the I (2003) * Dot and the Kangaroo (1977) * The Double: (1971, 2011 & 2013) * The Double 0 Kid (1992) * Double Dragon (1994) * Double Exposure: (1944, 1954, 1994 & 2014) * Double Impact (1991) * Double Indemnity (1944) * Double Jeopardy: (1955, 1992 TV & 1999) * A Double Life (1947) * The Double Life of Véronique (1991) * Double Suicide (1969) * Double Take: (1998, 2001 & 2009) * Double Tap (2000) * Double Team (1997) * Double Teamed (2002 TV) * Double Trouble (1967 & 1984) * Double Vision (1992 & 2002) * Double Wedding (1937) * Double Whammy (2001) * Double Whoopee (1929) * Doubles: (2000 & 2011) * Doubt (2003 & 2008) * Doubtful (2017) * Doug's 1st Movie (1999) * Dough and Dynamite (1914) * Le Doulos (1962) * Down (2001) * Down Among the Z Men (1952) * Down in the Delta (1998) * Down and Derby (2005) * Down to Earth: (1917, 1932, 1947, 1995 & 2001) * Down House (2001) * Down by Law (1986) * Down with Love (2003) * Down and Out in Beverly Hills (1986) * Down Periscope (1996) * Down to the Sea in Ships (1922 and 1949) * Down in the Valley (2006) * Down to You (2000) * The Downfall (1961) * Downfall: (1997 & 2004) * The Downhill (1961) * Downhill: (1927, 2014 & 2016) * Downhill Racer (1969) * Downtime (1995) * Dōbutsu no Mori (2006) Dr * Dr. Akagi (1998) * Dr. Black, Mr. Hyde (1976) * Dr. Cyclops (1940) * Dr. Dolittle series: ** Dr. Dolittle (1998) ** Dr. Dolittle 2 (2001) ** Dr. Dolittle 3 (2005) ** Dr. Dolittle: Million Dollar Mutts (2009) ** Dr. Dolittle: Tail to the Chief (2008) * Dr. Giggles (1992) * Dr. Goldfoot and the Girl Bombs (1966) * Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde (1920 Haydon, 1920 Paramount, 1931 and 1941) * Dr. Jekyll and Ms. Hyde (1995) * Dr. Jekyll and Sister Hyde (1971) * Dr. Jekyll y el Hombre Lobo (1972) * Dr. Mabuse, the Gambler (1922) * Dr. No (1962) * Dr. Phibes Rises Again (1972) * Dr. Seuss' How the Grinch Stole Christmas (2000) * Dr. Seuss' The Lorax 2012 * Dr. Strange (1978) * Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb (1964) * Dr. T & the Women (2000) * Dr. Terror's House of Horrors (1965) * Dr. Who and the Daleks (1965) * Dracula (1931, 1958, 1968, 1979 & 2006 TV) * Dracula 2000 (2000) * Dracula 2012 (2013) * Dracula 3D (2012) * Dracula 3000 (2004) * Dracula AD 1972 (1972) * Dracula vs. Frankenstein (1971) * Dracula Has Risen from the Grave (1968) * Dracula in the Provinces (1975) * Dracula Reborn (2012) * Dracula and Son (1976) * Dracula Untold (2014) * Dracula II: Ascension (2003) * Dracula III: Legacy (2005) * Dracula's Daughter (1936) * Dracula's Death (1921) * Dracula's Dog (1978) * Dracula's Widow (1988) * Dracula: The Dark Prince (2013) * Dracula: Dead and Loving It (1995) * Dracula: Pages from a Virgin's Diary (2002) * Dracula: Prince of Darkness (1966) * Dracula: Sovereign of The Damned (1980 TV) * Draft Day (2014) * Drag Me to Hell (2009) * The Drag Net (1928) * Dragnet: (1947, 1954, & 1987) * Dragon: (2006 & 2011) * Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story (1993) * Dragon Ball series: ** Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1986) ** Dragon Ball: Sleeping Princess in Devil's Castle (1987) ** Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1988) ** Dragon Ball Z: Dead Zone (1989) ** Dragon Ball Z: The World's Strongest (1990) ** Dragon Ball Z: The Tree of Might (1990) ** Dragon Ball Z: Lord Slug (1991) ** Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge (1991) ** Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler (1992) ** Dragon Ball Z: Super Android 13! (1992) ** Dragon Ball Z: Broly – The Legendary Super Saiyan (1993) ** Dragon Ball Z: Bojack Unbound (1993) ** Dragon Ball Z: Broly – Second Coming (1994) ** Dragon Ball Z: Bio-Broly (1994) ** Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn (1995) ** Dragon Ball Z: Wrath of the Dragon (1995) ** Dragon Ball: The Path to Power (1996) ** Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2013) ** Dragon Ball Z: Fukkatsu no F (2015) * Dragon Blade (2015) * Dragon Boys (2007 TV) * The Dragon Knight (2011) * Dragon Princess (1981) * Dragon Seed (1944) * Dragon Tiger Gate (2006) * Dragon Wars: D-War (2007) * Dragonball Evolution (2009) * Dragonfly (1976, 2001 and 2002) * Dragonheart (1996) * Dragonheart: A New Beginning (2000) * Dragonlance: Dragons of Autumn Twilight (2007) * Dragons Forever (1988) * Dragonslayer (1981 & 2011) * Dragonwyck (1946) * Drama: (2010, 2012 & 2018) * A Dramatic Night (2015) * The Draughtsman's Contract (1983) * Drawing Flies (1996) * Drawing Restraint 9 (2005) * Dread (2009) * Dream: (2008 & 2012) * The Dream: (1911, 1966, 1985, 1987, 1989) * The Dream of Garuda (1994) * Dream Girl: 1948, 1977, 2009 & 2019 * Dream House: (1931 & 2011) * Dream a Little Dream (1989) * Dream a Little Dream 2 (1995) * Dream Machine (1990) * The Dream Team (1989) * Dream Well (2009) * Dreamboat (1952) * Dreamcatcher (2003) * Dreamer (2005) * The Dreamers (2003) * Dreamgirls (2006) * Dreaming of Julia (2003) * The Dreamlife of Angels (1998) * Dreams (1955, 1990, 1993, 2004, 2006 & 2016) * Dreamscape (1984) * Dreamz (2000) * Dredd (2012) * Drei Unteroffiziere (1939) * Dressed to Kill (1941, 1946 and 1980) * The Dresser: (1983 & 2015) * Drillbit Taylor (2008) * The Driller Killer (1979) * Drinking Buddies (2013) * Drip-Along Daffy (1951) * Drive (1998 and 2011) * Drive Angry (2011) * Drive Me Crazy (1999) * Drive Thru (2009) * Drive, He Said (1971) * Driven (2001) * The Driver (1978) * Drivers Wanted (2005) * Driving Lessons (2006) * Driving Miss Daisy (1989) * The Drop (2014) * Drop Dead Gorgeous (1999) * Drop Zone (1994) * Drowning Mona (2000) * Drowning by Numbers (1988) * The Drowning Pool (1975) * Drug Scenes (2000) * Drugstore Cowboy (1989) * Drugstore Girl (2003) * Drum (1976 and 2004) * Drumline (2002) * Drumline: A New Beat (2014) * Drums Along the Mohawk (1939) * The Drunkard: (1935, 1937, 1950 & 1953) * Drunken Angel (1948) * Drunken Master (1978) * Drunken Master II (1994) * Drunken Master III (1994) * Drunks (1995) * A Dry White Season (1989) Du-Dy * Du Barry Was a Lady (1943) * The Duchess (2008) * Duchess of Idaho (1950) * Duck Amuck (1953) * Duck and Cover (1951) * Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century (1953) * Duck Soup: (1927 & 1933) * Duck Soup to Nuts (1944) * Duck! Rabbit, Duck! (1953) * DuckTales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp (1990) * Duckweed (2014) * Duct Tape Forever (2002) * Dude (2018) * Dudes (1987) * Dude, Where's My Car? (2000) * Dude, Where's the Party? (2003) * Dudley Do-Right (1999) * Due Date (2010) * Duel: (1971 & 2004) * Duel at Diablo (1966) * Duel in the Sun (1946) * The Duellists (1977) * Duet: (1994, 2006 & 2014) * Duets (2000) * The Duke: (1998 and 1999) * The Dukes (2007) * The Dukes of Hazzard (2005) * The Dukes of Hazzard: The Beginning (2007) * The Dukes of Hazzard: Hazzard in Hollywood (2000) * The Dukes of Hazzard: Reunion! (1997) * Duma: (2005 & 2011) * Dumb & Dumberer: When Harry Met Lloyd (2003) * Dumb and Dumber (1994) * Dumb and Dumber To (2014) * Dumbbells (2014) * Dumb Luck (2001) * Dumbo: (1941 & 2019) * Dumm Dumm Dumm (2001) * Dummy (2002) * Dumplings (2004) * Dune: (1984 & 2020) * Dungeons & Dragons series: ** Dungeons & Dragons: (2000 & 2021) ** Dungeons & Dragons: The Book of Vile Darkness (2012) ** Dungeons & Dragons: Wrath of the Dragon God (2005) * Dunston Checks In (1996) * The Dunwich Horror (1970) * Duplex (2003) * Duplicate (1998 & 2009) * Duplicity (2009) * Dust (1985, 2001 & 2009) * Dust Devil (1992) * Dutch (1991) * Dying Young (1991) * Dylan Dog: Dead of Night (2011) * Dynamite Chicken (1972) * Dynamite Warrior (2006) * Dünyayı Kurtaran Adam (1982) Previous: List of films: C Next: List of films: E See also * Lists of films * Lists of actors * List of film and television directors * List of documentary films * List of film production companies References D Category:Lists